<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Just Like This by Slothbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946831">Something Just Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans'>Slothbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Peter Barker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Sharing a Bed, Teen Peter Parker, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>A Marvel Furry AU. Also Peter is Trans &lt;3</i><br/></b><br/>Michelle moves into the bed, claiming the right side for herself. There's no nervousness on her face. Only calm and collected happiness. Peter wishes he could claim the same. He always gets nervous and giggly when exploring new things with her. Even though he's actually really excited for this.</p><p>He tries to get in the bed next, but accidentally kneels on her tail while trying to get comfortable. It earns a little yip from his girlfriend; something that immediately breaks his heart as he stammers out apologies. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt her. The yip shoots straight to his puppyhood instincts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Peter Barker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spideychelle Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Just Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I am not trans. I am basing this story off of my experiences in the LGBT+ community. I've also consulted a few trans friends. I've done my best to keep the story truthful, but please remember experiences vary wildly. Peter's experiences may not match your own, but that doesn't make your experiences any less valid!!!</p><p>This piece was done for Spideychelly Week. The prompt was Only One Bed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_BlueZeru/status/1255169639488917506">Based on the Furry Peter Parker Image by Zeru Stark</a><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't believe we're doing this."</p><p>Peter's giggling as he makes his way through the fourth story hotel window, using only his sticky fingers and spidey sense to navigate in the dark of the night. Most of their classmates are already asleep by now. If he moves quiet enough, no one will be the wiser - besides his best friend Ned Leeds.</p><p>It's the final night of the decathlon trip and they've already taken the grand prize, which they can only thank Michelle for. The time she dedicates to the team, eagerly coaching them through more difficult topics and being there for her teammates has assured the victory for the Midtown High team. Peter couldn't think of a better team leader than her. His girlfriend has led them to a victory that will only boost their college applications.</p><p>With them set to return tomorrow afternoon, Peter just wants to spend some downtime with his girlfriend while he still has the chance. That would be difficult for most normal students. The teachers use a door tape system to keep them in their doors at night. It doesn't secure the hotel doors, but if the door opens for any reason, the tape will be ripped in the morning. That's grounds for strict punishment on their return, usually immediate suspension.</p><p>Michelle discourages that type of behavior. It puts her teammates at risk for damaging their college applications and future competitions. It's her job to keep her team in line. A job which she takes very seriously. She would never encourage them to break trip rules in any way.</p><p>But she finds herself breaking those very rules tonight. Her boyfriend is Spider-Man. He's got superpowers - the type that let him easily sneak out and scale the side of the building to visit her. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it. The thought of Peter sneaking out to see her makes her feel special.</p><p>It was even Michelle's idea to break the rules by using his powers - not that Peter needed much convincing to visit his beautiful girlfriend. They'd break the rules only for this a single night, so that they can share something really intimate. They get to share a bed without parents checking in on them every few minutes. Nothing sexual. Just sleeping next to each other's warm loving form.</p><p>Peter can barely control the wag of his tail as he enters the room, the tip of it flicking excitedly. Michelle is a bit more composed, but a fond smile does slip from her muzzle as she watches the way he hangs upside down in his pajamas. She tries to not laugh at the way his long beagle ears dangle beneath him.</p><p>"Morning," he finally says in an attempt to break the sweet silence of the room. He watches her with his large chestnut eyes like she's the most amazing thing in the world.</p><p>"Are you gonna hang up there all night? Or are you going to come down and kiss your girlfriend?"</p><p>Peter laughs and does a little flip to the floor, doing his best to land quietly to not disturb the floors below them. His usual Spider-Man landing accomplishes what he needs, but he quickly bounces back up to standing position. Then he takes no time in approaching Michelle and putting their muzzles together in a kiss.</p><p>"I missed you," he says fondly. </p><p>"I missed you too Parker," she replies fondly.</p><p>Peter sends a quick look towards her alarm clock. The numbers read two in the morning since it took forever for the teachers to fall asleep, but if they're quiet enough they should avoid suspicion. There are other tenants to around to cover up their giggles and words, but it's probably too late for them to turn on the television set. "So what do we do now?" </p><p>"Well. I've never done this before, but I guess we get ready for bed."</p><p>Peter throws himself onto the bed with little consideration as he announces he's already done, but Michelle isn't satisfied. She gives him a glare that nearly burns through the now scattered covers of her bed.</p><p>Peter tilts his head in confusion. They both know it's cute as fuck. "What?"</p><p>"You aren't ready for bed. I think you missed something."</p><p>"Nope. I wore my pajamas here. All ready," he says by tugging on the old baggy shirt and Ironman branded boxers. The shirt has gone through some rough times, but it functions just fine as night time clothes. It's as May always says. Waste not, Want not.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>He pauses and thinks it through, smoke nearly leaking from his puppy dog ears. "I already brushed my teeth back in the room with Ned. I promise. No stinky doggy breath."</p><p>"Nope. Not even close," she says crossing her arms.</p><p>Peter thinks for a few more moments until he blinks groggily. He doesn't have enough brainpower for her riddles right now. He just wants to hold her and get some rest. "What did I miss?"</p><p>Michelle sighs. This is always a delicate subject. "You aren't supposed to bind at night."</p><p>The pup looks down at his chest and a low pitched whine escapes him. It's almost as though he forgot he was wearing the garment in the safety of his girlfriend, but it's a sudden reminder of the issues with his body that he faces nearly every day. He probably would have gone the night without changing without her reminder - it wouldn't have been the first time. It also probably won't be the last.</p><p>"I know you don't like taking it off, but it isn't good to bind all day. You've been in it all day, right?" Michelle knows he has. They've been at the decathlon competition all morning and at night they spent time sightseeing. Then dinner with the entire class. He hasn't had a break in at least fourteen hours.</p><p>"Yeah," he whines in the bed. He meant to take a break when he was waiting to sneak over, but he'd looked in the mirror of the bathroom and changed his mind. A few more hours wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"Then why don't we give your body a break for the night. Do you think that'd be okay?"</p><p>Peter nods. He knows Michelle is just worried about his health. It's something May worries about a lot too, but she isn't here to remind him. With Peter's body already taking so many beatings while he patrols,  they can't risk any further damage to his ribs. He needs to take breaks from time to time.</p><p>Michelle turns her back, letting him quickly strip his t-shirt and the binder underneath, though she's ready to comfort him in case it causes him to panic. She waits patiently as he pulls his shirt back over his head and only turns back around when he says it's okay to do so. Then Michelle gives him a thankful look before announcing that it's her turn to get changed.</p><p>"Do you mind helping me get my collar off?"</p><p>"Of course," Peter says as he approaches her carefully. He quickly undoes the buckle of the thick black collar and lays it on the table next to the bed with his binder. Despite being fully clothed, she looks kind of naked without it. "The necklace too?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>The boy then gives her privacy as she takes her clothes off and changes into her own sleepwear. It consists of a white tank top and thick navy jogging pants with her thick tail resting just above the beltline. It's probably the same pair she "borrowed" from Peter a few months ago. He doesn't care. They look so much better on her.</p><p>"And now we just get into bed," he says with a giggle.</p><p>Michelle moves into the bed, claiming the right side for herself. There's no nervousness on her face. Only calm and collected happiness. Peter wishes he could claim the same. He always gets nervous and giggly when exploring new things with her. Even though he's actually really excited about this.</p><p>He tries to get in the bed next but accidentally kneels on her tail while trying to get comfortable. It earns a little yip from his girlfriend; something that immediately breaks his heart as he stammers out apologies. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt her. The yip shoots straight to his puppyhood instincts.</p><p>"How did you not see it?"</p><p>"I forgot you had a tail," he says shyly.</p><p>"Peter God Damn Parker. How do you forget we have tails? We. Are. Dogs."</p><p>"I know," he says with a pout. "But mine is so tiny. It's barely even a tail."</p><p>Michelle glares into his pouting eyes for a few moments more before they both break into laughter. She can't deny that her tail is so much bigger than his. There's no way she could ever be mad at him. Not over something so silly. And his pouty face is just too much for her. He's absolutely adorable.</p><p>They settle in the bed together, only watching each other's faces as the stars dance outside the window. For this little time, it's just them together in the tiny bed. No nosey parents outside the door. No other teenagers being a pain in their butt. Only the blossoms of two teenagers in love after a year of dating.</p><p>There's more whispering between the two as the time passes by on the alarm clock. Blush dances across Peter's cheek as he makes a particularly bad joke and she flirts back with no fear. But eventually, Peter can't hold it back any longer. He needs to say it.</p><p>"I love you," he blurts out before allowing himself to think it over. They've never said those words before, but he's been thinking about how much he feels it lately. He really does love her.</p><p>"I know, Parker," she replies before placing a quick kiss on his muzzle. "I love you, too."</p>
<hr/><p>In the hours of the early morning, Michelle's alarm goes off. It was set pretty early to make sure they had time to practice in the previous days of the competition, but it only went off today because she forgot to disable it. It wakes them both up despite her attempts to shut it off as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Morning beautiful," Peter whispers in her ear.</p><p>"Morning dork," she replies fondly as she nuzzles his chest.</p><p>Peter knows he looks like a mess, but in a cute puppy dog way that Michelle won't be able to resist. His beagle ears are thrown across the bed, his hair is sticking out in every direction possible, and there's drool streaming down the right side of his face - a bit already dried and stuck in his fur. He's lucky it didn't leak onto his partner.</p><p>But she isn't much better. Her hair is much longer, and therefore much messier than her partner's. The usually straightened hair has regained it's natural curliness and is spread around her face messily. Her longer fur - from her mom's side of the family - has been pushed back against the pillow, leaving cowlicks all over the left side of her face. She tries to smooth it with her hand, but it immediately pops back up, earning a growl as she protests her own existence.</p><p>Peter laughs. He doesn't mind at all. He thinks she's gorgeous. No matter what she looks like.</p><p>"Here. I can fix it," Peter says before licking his finger. She dodges his drooly hand before it can get anywhere near her face. Michelle is sure it would work, but the idea disgusts her completely.</p><p>"Nasty boy. Stop that. All I need a brush and a quick shower," she replies.</p><p>Peter nods in acceptance. Only because he knows she does too. As much as he's enjoyed waking up next to his girlfriend, it's much warmer than he's used to. He's very sweaty from the heat.</p><p>Then he finds his ear twitching as he listens to a room a few doors down, something it often does on its own now, whether from instincts or his spidey sense. Michelle watches patiently to see what he could possibly be picking up on. It's kind of cute because only the tip of his ear moves. Most of the ear stays spread across her pillow.</p><p>"Sounds like the teachers are getting up. I better sneak out before we're caught," he says, quickly jumping out of the bed and throwing his binder back on. Michelle shields her eyes while he does so. She's not going to look until he's ready and comfortable. It's the least she could do for the person she loves.</p><p>When Peter finishes getting redressed, he approaches his girlfriend quickly and gives her a big kiss on her forehead. She gives him a quick neck nuzzle in return. She'll never forget the night she's spent with him, but she wishes it didn't have to end so soon. Her hands linger in his as long as possible.</p><p>But then he has to go. He has no choice with the teachers starting their day. It won't be long until they're doing checks for all the students, including him and Ned. So he opens the window carefully, reminding her to shut it behind him and climbs out before anyone can spot him. </p><p>Michelle watches fondly as he crawls back to his room through the open window. Peter moves quickly enough to avoid being spotted but sends his girlfriend a final wave before crawling headfirst into his own window.</p><p>"See you in an hour, Peter Barker. Love you," she whispers.</p><p>She knows he hears it by the twitch of his tail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is <a href="https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/">@slothbeans</a></p><p>If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated and I do my best to reply to them all &lt;3</p><p>This is my last story for Spideychelle week. I've been taking a bit of a break from writing, but if you're interested in more Spideychelle works, I would recommend subscribing. I am mostly an AU writer, so I have some super cool stories planned out for the future for Spideychelle:</p><p>-Soulmate Bodyswap AU<br/>-A Longer story based on the book A Dog's Journey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>